recuerdame mi amor (naruhina)
by pedro.ol.10
Summary: esta historia trata sobre hinata y naruto que despues de la 4ta gran guerra a naruto le pasa un accidente y pierde la memoria y durante 2 años viven separados naruto y hinata, a hinata la tratan de loca por seguir creyendo que naruto esta vivi y ella sufre mucho por eso- aunq algunas cosas no concuerdan con la verdadera historia de naruto shippuden


**La muerte de mi amigo, hermano, de mi amado.**

Mientras Madara activaba el jutsu del Tsukuyomi Infinito, llego Ten Ten con uno de los tesoros del sabio de los seis caminos, la vasija de ámbar, pero al llegar al igual que todos caen en el jutsu menos una kunoichi peli azul oscuro al tener activado su byakugan y al poder ver a través del genjutsu pudo soportarlo y al darse cuenta que todos habían sido atrapados corrió hacia su compañera peli rosa para sacarla del trance y al hacerlo le dijo a hinata:

Sakura- hinata tu be a liberar a naruto yo iré a con sasuke – hi! Dijo yéndose rápido hinata

Al llegar ambas a su respectivo compañero dicen ambas- Kaihō suru! (Liberar)… Mientras las dos iban corriendo asía naruto y sasuke liberaron a varios compañeros como a kiba, sino, ino, shikamaru, chouji, kakashi. Mientras Madara se distraía riendo al ver llevado a cabo su plan shikamaru con la ayuda de ino se comunicaron con sasuke y naruto diciendo: Shikamaru- sasuke – naruto la vasija que ven cerca de Ten ten esa puede sellar criaturas, intenten sellar a madara rápido antes que se dé cuenta!- Sasuke- naruto! Ya sabes!- Naruto- hi! Al decir esto naruto, aparecen 10 clones rodeando a madara, madara se sorprende al verlo libre del genjutsu, pero rápidamente ataca a los clones descuidando su retaguardia y sin darse cuenta que sasuke se dirigía a él, activando a susano, madara ataco a los clones y en cuanto termino con el ultimo, frente a el apareció naruto golpeándolo, enviándolo directamente al ataque de sasuke y este a su vez atacándolo (perdiendo el conocimiento por el esfuerzo) y enviándolo directamente al tesoro que empezó a absorber a madara a lo que madara dijo: Madara- si me voy, te llevo conmigo! Madara haciendo una gran bola de poder antes de ser absorbido, se la disparo a sasuke que caía inconsciente, al ver esto naruto se asustó… Naruto- sasukeeeeeee! Naruto sin pensarlo y usando el jutsu del dios trueno volador, apareció al lado de sasuke que lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarlo del camino del terrible jutsu y quedando el directamente frente al jutsu, lo impacto de lleno… Hinata- naaaaruuuutooooooooooo!- brotando lágrimas de sus bellos ojos- Al ser impactado hubo una gran explosión generando una increíble luz que cambio el cielo como si fuera de día y segando a todos, hinata pudo alcanzar a ver una pequeña sombra que salía despedido de la explosión, que de inmediato perdió la visión por unos instantes. Después de la explosión y que todos los presentes hubieron recuperado la vista, todo quedo en silencio, solo escuchando los gritos de hinata. Todos quedando completamente inmóviles al ver solo un pedazo de la chaqueta de naruto caer del cielo. Kakashi había atrapado a sasuke antes de chocar en el suelo, pero al despertar sasuke… Sasuke- amm eee que paso kakashi-sensei porque las lágrimas? –pregunto confundido el joven uchiha- y donde esta el idiota de naruto? Kakashi solo lo miro y en su cara se le notaba lo destrozado que estaba.. Sasuke- narutoooo! Dond….. Kakashi lo interrumpió diciendo Kakashi- él se sacrificó salvándote… -volvieron a rodar las lágrimas- Sakura- no naruto! No, no puede ser! Porque?! –Gritaba y se tomaba del cabello- Ino al ver como estaba hinata se le acercó a consolarla y ayudarla, pero hinata estaba desecha tirada en la tierra de rodillas repitiendo solo el nombre de su amado.. Hinata- naruto-kun… naruto-kun.. no puede estar pasando esto… Ino- tranquila hinata- con lágrimas en los ojos- a él no le gustaría verte de esta forma, él se sacrificó por nos… Hinata la interrumpió gritando… Hinata- noooo! No hables como si estuviera muerto! Él no está muerto yo vi que salió expulsado para ese lado... Ino- no hinata solo eran partes de su chaqueta lo que viste… -ino llorando sin saber que hacer- Todos se miraban tristes por el desenlace de su amigo, hinata no paraba de llorar hasta que callo inconsciente, sasuke, Sakura y kakashi estaban destrozados aunque el joven uchiha trataba de no verse tan mal, pero no podía… Sasuke- porque? Ya he perdido a dos hermanos, primero a itachi y ahora al idiota de naruto... –sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos- Pasado unas horas de la terrible perdida de su amigo, todos se reunían con sus respectivas divisiones, Sakura e ino cargaban a hinata porque seguía inconsciente. Llegando a un cuartel llevaron a hinata a la enfermería para dejarla descansar por el duro golpe, el cual ella había resentido mucho más fuerte. Al agruparse todas las divisiones la mayoría empezaba a festejar por el fin de la guerra aunque todos los ninjas de konoha no sentían ánimos de festejar pues se les había ido el ninja más querido, su héroe respetado y su salvador. Paso una semana hasta que todos los ninjas de konoha llegaran a la aldea, la aldea los recibió como héroes, todos los ninjas caminaban por un camino rodeados por los aldeanos, gritaban y encendían fuegos artificiales, toda la villa estaba contenta y la mayoría esperaba el gran momento que hiciera su entrada triunfal el héroe rubio, pero se empezaban a dar cuenta que no venía, no escuchaban el posible escándalo que el chico hacia cuando se emocionaba y lo único que vieron al final de todos fueron a los herido, pero no a naruto. Aldeanos- vivan los héroes del mundo –coreando el nombre de naruto que poco a poco se iba apagando al paso de los últimos ninjas- NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO? DONDE ESTA NARUTO!? QUE LE HA SUCEDIDO!? Ninguno de los ninjas se atrevía a tan solo abrir la boca… EN LA MANCION HYUGA… Llego hinata sin ánimos de nada solo de recostarse y tratar de no pensar en eso que le causaba tanto dolor. Pero al entrar a su casa se encontró a hanabi su hermana menor que corrió a abrazarla ya que tenía tiempo sin verla y aparte porque ya se había enterado de lo sucedido con naruto.. Hanabi- hermana me alegro que te encuentres bien al igual que papa y lo siento por lo de naruto -(miro la cara de su hermana mayor poner cara de dolor y que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahí se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al nombrar a naruto y mejor solo la abrazo)- Hinata solo siguió caminando hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí durante 2 semanas solo salía a comer y a cuidar su preciado jardín, pero fuera de eso, su vida ya no tenía sentido aunque sentía que él seguía vivo…. 


End file.
